La gran batalla por los chocolates!
by kuroneko-evans
Summary: Es para una amiga que hoy cumplea años FELIZ CUMPLE!, espero que disfruten de la hitoria que es ,mas o menos, algo con un poco de logica: "Con unas hojas de papel desatamos un guerra entre mundos; con el objetivo de obtener los chocolates..."
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Todo lo que esta escrito se vasa en una historia REAL, no me hago responsable de futuras visitas a loqueros o (psicologos ¡como los llamen!) tan poco me hago responsable si es que sus neuronas deciden suicidarse mientras leen esta historia**

**Bueno sin mas a leer!**

* * *

**La gran batalla de los chocolates!**

Una mañana aburrida en la prisión infantil, bautizada escuela, yo ymi compañera de celda..perdon asiento nos moriamos del aburrimiento

- Hola – dije

- Hola – respondió mi amiga, llamado Fabi

- ¡ESTOY ABURRIDA GATO! ¡ABUUUUURRIDAAAA! NO SE QUE ASER! –

- Calma mujer contrólate –

- Pero me aburro que asemos? –

- No se, esperar hasta que los profes nos den tarea? – Cuando An. vino

- Hola chicas tomen - nos dio a cada una unos chocolates muuuuuy ricos, aunque muy pequeños ¬¬ ¡QUÉ NO SACIABAN NUESTRA AMBRE!

- Porque no dibujamos? – se le ocurrio a Fabi-chan

- Claro porque no – dije, comenzamos a dibuja ella no se que cosa y yo pues como mi imaginación estaba como una pasa en pleno desierto en verano, solo unas piedras

- Que ases – me pregunto fabi

- No tengo la mas minima idea, creo que son rocas – le conteste

- Oh yo si, es una bolsita de chocolate! – me dijo, yo mire mi dibujo

- Sabes cuando sea recreo me voy a comprar una bolsa de chocolates – dije

- Me vas a invitar? – dijo

- No – le respondí

- Vamos, SIIIIIiiiiiiii - me dijo

- No -

- Si -

- No -

- Si -

- No, porque no es ¡no! y no de esa no es no y no esta no es no - le dije

- Okey me confundi -

- Igual no te invito - dije

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? – me dijo

- Pues porque no se me da la gana – le conteste y le saque la lengua

- Pues yo no te voy a mostrar mi dibujo – me dijo y me saco la lengua

- Ah pues yo no necesito ver tus dibujos tengo los mios – le dije

- Las rocas? – me respondio

- Si – le dije

- No son nada – me dijo

- Sabes que estas rocas dibujadas las puedo tirar a tu dibujo – contra ataque

- Pues mi dibujo puede vencer al tu yo ya que el mio es Hatji de Blood + y unas miseras rocas no le arian ni cosquillas – me dijo

- Pues mira – dibuje a Black Star, muy mal dibujado por las prisas – Black Star ara trizas a tu Hatji con Tsubaki – le dije

- No veo a ninguna Tsubaki – me dijo, mire mi dibujo y era cierto

- Mira yo la tengo de mi lado ¡HA! – me dijo

- No la necesito yo tengo tambien a Naruto – le dije y dibuje a Naruto como una niña de kinder

- Pues yo tengo a Ed. de FMA que tiene su círculo de transmutación – me quito la hoja y apenas me la quito puso su mano en la hoja donde dibujo el circulo de transmutación - Y mira - las hojas lanzaron un brillo

- Fabi-chan que hiciste – le dije agarandola de los hombros y sacudiendola, mientras nuestros compañeros salian corriendo fuera del aula

- Yo nada te lo juro – me dijo en eso el brillo seso y miramos con asombro como los personajes que dibujamos estaban frente a nosotras en carne y hueso, claro que no como los dibujamos sino fueran desfigurados

- Donde estoy, Black Star donde estamos – pregunto Tsubaki

- No lo se creo que en otro mundo – dijo Black Star

- Donde demonios estoy – dijo Ed

- Aaa eto… mmm ¡SI ME AYUDAN A VENCER A ESTA LES OFRESCO UNOS CHOCOLATES! – dijo Fabi-chan

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grite – no es justo son mios oh gran Black Star el ser que supera a los dioses me ayudas – le roge

- Claro cualquier cosa por mi fan – dijo dando me su autografo

- gracias – dije luego me di cuenta los chocolates que dibuje estaban sobre la mesa, los tome y también la hoja que era mia por derecho

- JAJA MIRA TENGO LOS CHOCOLATES TENGO LOS CHOCOLATES - canturiaba de lante de su cara - EN TU CARA – le dije

- Pues yo aaaa….- miro su hoja la agaro y dibujo un ¿librito? – yo tengo una Death Note – me dijo y salio de la hoja (literalmente) la Death Note – Uuu funciona! – yo tome mi hoja y comense a dibujar a... a... AH... ¡AH! Trein de Black Cat

- Dispara a ese librito - le dije a Trein quien me miro raro - dispara ahora y te doy unos chocolates y leche - le dije y el lo hizo

- ¡Noooooooooo! mi Death Note TTT-TTT - despues de eso se subio a Hatji no se para que - Vuela! - dijo Yo no entendi ni un comino, hasta que veo y la bolsa de chocolates no estaba - JAJA en tu cara, AHORA YO TENGO LOS CHOCOLATES! YO TENGO LOS CHOCOLATES - canturreo

- No por mucho Black Star, ¡ataca a Fabi y quita le los chocolates! - dije

- YO NO OBEDESCO ORDENES DE NADIE YA QUE SOY UN DIOS Y LOS DIOSES NO OBEDESEN A NADIE - maldicion! estupido ego superdesarrollado de Black Star si tan solo... ¡oh! una idea

- Pues yo no te doy ordenes ya que yo obedesco tus ordenes al decir que me ayudarias en eso se puede decir que tu me ordenas que yo te ordene para que robes los chocolates y no que yo te ordeno para que tu recibas las ordenes que yo te mando es para que tu me des ordenes y asi me puedas a mi ordenarme que te ordenes para decir que tu me ordenas - Black Star se agaraba la cabeza

- ESTOY SUPER CONFUNDIDO! NO ENTIENDO YO TE ORDENO PARA QUE ME ORDENES QUE YO ORDENE! ME DUELE LA CABEZA! - siempre fuciona es mi super poder la ¡SUPER CONFUCION!

- Te duele la cabeza o solo es una forma de decir que te duele algo que no te duele al decir que te duele y por decir eso dirias de dolor o de duele en una forma que no duele de dolor... - Ja esto si que funciona, todos se agaraban la cabeza

- Callate pareces un pariente de Excaliburt - dijo Fabi-chan en eso una idea vino a mi mente

- Black Star atacas y le quitas los chocolates o voy a traer aqui y ahora a Excaliburt - dije

- ¡Tsubaki transformate! - grito Black Star

- AH no es justo pues yo voy a traer a... ah... Kid - lo comenzo a dibujar

- Donde estoy - dijo mirando a todos lados - este lugar es ¡SIMETRICO! debe ser un mundo alterno donde todos son...- paro de hablar al ver a Black Star

- INJUSTA! - grite comense a dibujar a todo personaje anime que se me ocurrio, Fabi-chan tambien hizo lo mismo

(15 Minutos despues)

Toda la escuela estaba hecha trizas de un lado estaba yo con mi ejercito lidereado por mi y del otro estaba Fabi con un ejercito mas grande que el mio -.-U debi ver mas animes

- ^o^ VOY A GANAR, VOY A GANAR Nyajajajajajaja - al parecer ella tambien se contagio de la risa de Black Star

- NO ESTES BIEN SEGURA - y como nunca en mi vida estaba dibujando con cada detalle posible a... Excaliburt! ¬¬ claro que primero dibuje con mucho mas detalle unos a corchos o orejeras para todos, asi mi lado no estaria afectado por Exacaliburt

- Vaya, vaya me trajeron seguramente para escuchar mi historia pues bien todo comenzo en una mañana de Abril, tal vez Junio o Julio, yo estaba tomando una taza de cafe eran las 5:31pm para ser exactos...- y asi continuo, creo ya que me puse los audifonos anti-ruido y miraba como Excaliburt golpeo a Kid en la cabeza... solo desvie la mirada un rato y Fabi ya se habia puesto a dibujar no se que en lo que quedaba de su hojas, todos los de su lado le gritaban o eso creo, para que se diera prisa, cuando un portal se abre en la mitad y Excaliburt es succionado dentro

- Jaja mira ahora te voy a vencer - me dijo

- asi pues ¡ATAQUEN! - grite

- ¡AGAN LO MISMO! - dijo Fabi y asi comenzo otro ataque que duro no se cuanto pero la mitad de la ciudad fue destruida, mientras mi grupo atacava al suyo yo me fui a luchar contra ella

- Ya veras por no invitarme los CHOCOLATES! - grito - YO ME ADUEÑARE DE ELLOS Y ME LOS COMERE YO SOLITA NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - grito

- SON MIOS POR DERECHO Y NUNCA TE INVITARE YO ME LOS VOY A DEBORAR SOLITA NYAJAJAJAJAJA -

- Espera! - me dijo yo pare el ataque con el que hiba a darle

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - pregunte

- Cuantos chocolates dibujaste - me dijo

- Pues como 8 o 15 por - pregunte

- Cuantas personas tienes de tu lado a las que les ofreciste los chocolates? - conte con mis dedos lo multiplique

- como 11.000 - dije - pero que tiene que ver eso con los chocolates? - pregunte

- Dime 11.000 es divisible entre 15 sin los desimales?- es mas que obio la respuesta

- No es imposi...ble - ahora si entendi

- Crees que las hojas magicas funcionen - me dije con desesperacion

- Claro que si mira - dibuje un chocolate y... ¡nada! lo intente otra vez y dio el mismo resultado nada- ¡VAMOS APARESCAN BENDITOS CHOCOLATES! ¡APARESCAN! ¡LES ORDENO QUE APARESCAN! - comense a ponerme nerviosa

- A ver voy a intentarlo en el mio - Fabi comenzo a dibujar pero nada - Tal vez sobre explotamos la magia? - me dijo

- ¡¿QUE ASEMOS?! ¡NO LES PODEMOS DAR ACADA UNO UN ATAMO DE UN CHOCOLATE! ¡NOS MATARAN! - comense a gritar como no se que pero claro esta guerra se inicio con un solo proposito los chocolates!

- Ya se ven vamos a irnos lejos de la ciudad nos cambiaremos los nombres no aremos cirugia plastica y viviremos como bagabundos ! - me dijo

- Suena bien - nos comenzamos a ir cuando sentimos las dos que algunas personas nos vehian, nos volteamos lentamente en forma robotica y vimos a cada a todas las personas que llamamos de otros mundos ahi paredos con cara de "los voy a matar"

- P-p-p-p-p-pp-podemos explicarlo - dijo Fabi tartamudeando

- Si vamos a ir a...a...a...a...a..a..a...a..a..a...a...a...a..a...a..a..a...A..A..A...A..A..A.A. ¡EL POLO SUR! YA QUE SANTA CLOUS NOOS YA MO!- que tonto se creeria eso

- Ataquen - escuchamos de alguien

- ¡CORRE! - gritamos las dos y salimos corriendo al atardeser con una turba furiosa detras nuestro

* * *

**Hola Espero les gusto es por parte de mi y de mi amiga que HOY CUMPLE AÑOS! sipi sipi y No es MENTIRA **

**Advertencia no lea esto si no es aquin me refiero:**

**espero que las pases bien en tu cumple y me saludes a EL paris claro si lees esto y si otra persona a leeido esto pues...**

**Preparece a sufrir una lenta dolorosa angustiante y sadica muerte esta noche**

**-.-U tal vez exagere pero al menos no tanto!**

**Sayo...**


	2. Epílogo

**Advertencia: Todo lo que esta escrito se vasa en una historia REAL, no me hago responsable de futuras visitas a loqueros o (psicologos ¡como los llamen!) tan poco me hago responsable si es que sus neuronas deciden suicidarse mientras leen esta historia**

**Bueno sin mas... ¡a leer!... el Epílogo (por fin una historia terminada TwT, ¡NO LA PIRATEN!)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

- Maldiciiiiiiooooon - yo estaba llorando, nuestra muerte se estaba hacercando ¡LITERALMENTE! atras de nosotras habia toda una turba furiosa dispuesta a acabar con nosotras

- Santo conejito que estas en el cielo santificada sea tu zanahoria, venga a nosotras tu agujero y haga se tu voluntadad en la tierra como en tu cola esponjosa - estaba corriendo en su posicion de rezon

- ¡¿SE TE OCURRE REZAR A TU DIOS CONEJO AHORA?! - le grite a mi amiga que me miro con solo un ojo abierto aun en su posicion de rezo

- Tu hace no se cuanto le rezabas a el dios gato -

- Si y? el mio existe - le dije

- El tuyo es solo una invencion de tu retorcidamente -

- Y que es el de voz no creo que sea de la retorcidamente de tu poni imaginario, también es de tu retorcidamente! -

-.- No tengo un poni imaginario y nunca mensione nada de un poni Gato

- YA MENTE! PARA DE ALUCINAR! - llegamos a un acantilado ¡¿De donde cetros salio?!

- Bien a saltar - dijo mi amiga

- ¿¡QUE!? - le detuve - ¿¡estas loca?! son como no se cuantos metros de altura! moriremos

- ¡DE TODOS MODOS MORIREMOS - una bola de fuego cayo serca a nuestros pies - ¡TENIAS QUE LLAMAR A LOS DIGIMOS! - una hojitas destruyeron el poco suelo que nos quedaba

- TENIAS QUE LLAMAR A LOS POKEMOS! - caimos en el acantilado, tome mi hoja y comence a escribir como demente

- YA NO FUNSIONAN! - me grito

- Lo se - le respondi

- ENTONCES QUE ESCRIBES?!

- TwT mi testamento - cuando lo termine au no habiamos llagado al suelo

- Creo que nunca llegaremos al final

- Lo sé, para envano escribi asi de rapido y con tan orenda caligrafia de paso!

- Desearia estar en clases y no tener tantas cicatrises!

- Yo también, pero moriremos felices - le dije

- Porque?!

- Conocimos en persona a nuestros personajes favoritos de anime

- Cierto, aun asi adios familia

- Adios gatos

**"DESPIERTEN!"**

**- **AAAhh - gritamos

- Ya chicas la clase termino hace como mucho - nos dijo nuestra amiga

- Pero pero - dijos al mismo tiempo las dos - ESTABAMOS CAYENDO A UN ACANTILADO!

- estan locas roncaron toda la clase, tuvieron suerte la profe no vino - se fue

- Dormimos? Todo fue un sueño? - quedamos en shock

- Por cierto An dijo que los chocolates tenian alcohol tal vez ustedes pudieran estar teniendo alucinaciones - y se fue definitivamente

- Todo fue una alucinacion produccto del alcohol? - aun mas en shock, ya después de salir del shock recogimos nuestras cosas

- Quien se queda con las hojitas? - me pregunto mi amiga

- Yo - la agarre, vi todos los garabatos que hicimos luego algo raro en una parte - esto es japones? SABES JAPONES!?

- nop

- Entonces como? si yo apenas y se unas cuantas frases o palabritas pequeñas

- CON EL TRADUCTOR - después de unas horas averiguando que cosa era, de camino a casa

- Creo que el sueño no fue sueño si no otra cosa que no pienso y ni quiero saber

- NI YO YA TUBE SUFICIENTE! - y nos fuimos a casa

* * *

En las hojitas estaba escrito:

"Volveremos, por los chocolates!"

* * *

**Ya esta! acabe al fin una! y que les parecio! les dije que estaba escrito basado en un historia real! o algo asi que no recuerdo y me da flojera volver a revisar.**

**Mensaje de la historia:  
**

**"Los sueños son reales y la mismo tiempo no, solo hay que saber diferenciar"  
**

**y  
**

**"Si alguien te da algo para comer verifica que no tenga nada de alcohol o dañino para la salud"  
**

**Primera historia acabada, SIIIII  
**


End file.
